Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate (DB)
Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate is the 9th episode of RedHero14's death battles. It features Doctor Strange from Marvel Comics and Doctor Fate from DC Comics. Description Marvel VS DC - Which Sorcerer Supreme will win? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *'Boomstick: Ah yes. Magic, it's something anyone can do! heck even if your a really good magician!' *Wiz: However, these two aren't just magicians, they are also Sorcerer Supremes as well. Like Doctor Strange, Marvel's Sorcerer Supreme *'Boomstick: And Doctor Fate, DC's Sorcerer Supreme He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Doctor Strange *Wiz: Stephen Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in November 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. In 1932 Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. *'Boomstick: Knowing that Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme, a resentful apprentice sorcerer, Karl Mordo, beset the child with demons from the age of eight through to adulthood, as he was jealous that a kid would be better than him. Damn, even i would be jealous myself.' *Wiz: Ultimately Strange was rescued by Mordo's master, the Ancient One, mystic protector of the Earth-realm as the then-current Sorcerer Supreme. A year or two after this torment began, Stephen's brother, Victor, was born. At age eleven Strange aided an injured Donna, an experience which ultimately fostered an interest in medicine. Strange entered New York College as a pre-med student directly out of high school. Later, while home on vacation for his nineteenth birthday, Strange was swimming with Donna when she suffered a cramp. *'Boomstick: Whoa what?! wait? did she also drown too!' *Wiz: Infact, she did *'Boomstick: Awww come on!' *Wiz: The experience left him with a sense of personal failure that eroded his medical idealism. *'Boomstick: Stephen earned his medical degree at Columbia University in record time and entered a five-year residency at New York-Presbyterian Hospital, where his rapid success made him arrogant. Stephen's mother Beverly died near the end of his residency, and work became more and more impersonal for the bereaved surgeon. Strange's talent remained, however, and he became a wealthy and celebrated neurosurgeon before he turned thirty.' *Wiz: Egotistical and greedy, cold and callous, Strange's interest in his patients generally began and ended at his bill. *'Boomstick: Yep! So long Doctor!' *Wiz: The exception was Madeleine Revell, an injured United Nations translator whom he saved and fell in love with. Following a whirlwind romance and proposal, she left him due to his increasingly materialistic nature. *'Boomstick: Two years after his mother's death, Strange's father, Eugene also fell ill. Already crippled by grief over his mother's death (though he would never admit it), Stephen was unable to face any more tragedy and refused to visit Eugene's deathbed. A few days later, an outraged Victor confronted Stephen in his apartment over his apparent lack of grief.Following the confrontation, Victor rushed from the apartment and into the path of an oncoming car. Victor died, and a guilt-wracked Stephen placed Victor's body in cold storage, half-hoping that future breakthroughs could revive him. And then..... Tell them.' *Wiz: Strange fell into a deadly Car accident that nearly killed him. Dr. Nicodemus West a brilliant surgeon in his own right was an admirer of Dr. Stephen Strange agreed to do the surgery. Though he was able to save Strange, the nerves in his hands were severely damaged. *'Boomstick: Dr. Strange with his surgical career over and too vain to accept positions as a consultant or assistant, Strange exhausted his fortune following every rumored treatment, no matter how ineffective. In a matter of months the once wealthy surgeon became a derelict, and resorted to performing a number of shady medical procedures to survive.' *Wiz: Strange's guilt over the mistakes of his early life would come to weigh heavily upon him over the years, and his recollections of the time could not always be trusted. *'Boomstick: After hearing rumors of the mystical Ancient One, Strange pawned his last possessions for a ticket to the East. Strange found the Ancient One's Tibetan palace, but the aged sorcerer refused to cure him, instead offering to teach him in mysticism. Strange refused, but couldn't leave immediately due to a sudden blizzard. While staying for the duration of the storm, Strange witnessed the Ancient One's apprentice, Baron Mordo, secretly attack the teacher with mystically summoned skeletons, which the old man easily dispelled. Damn i feel bad for that.' *Wiz: Strange, his skepticism eroding, confronted Mordo about the treachery but Mordo responded with restraining spells that kept Strange from warning the Ancient One or attacking Mordo physically. Amazed by these displays of magic, Strange underwent a change of heart. Deciding that the only way to stop Mordo was to learn magic himself in order to challenge Mordo on his terms, Strange accepted the Ancient One's offer. Pleased by Strange's acceptance for unselfish reasons, the Ancient One removed the mystic restraints, explaining that he was well aware of Mordo's treachery but preferred to keep Mordo close by in order to control and possibly change him. Giving him the name "Doctor Strange". *'Boomstick: Doctor Strange is a Sorcerere Supreme with so much Magical Abilities. He has huge Immortality, meaning he can't die from aging or having a desease.' *Wiz: Strange has Mystic Bolts, meaning his main source of power is his Energy based-magic attacks. Including Astral projection, a paranormal interpretation of an out-of-body experience achieved either awake or via lucid dreaming or deep meditation. The concept of astral projection assumes the existence of another body, separate from the physical body and capable of traveling to non-physical planes of existence. Commonly such planes are called astral, etheric, or spiritual. Astral projection is often experienced as the spirit or astral body leaving the physical body to travel in the spirit world or astral plane. Often a form of telepathy or Magic. *'Boomstick: For example, Strange traveled through a few Dimmensions when he first encountered Dormammu and the two had began to battle it out!' *Wiz: He also can Banish anything infront of him. He can banish them into another dimmension but he must only use it when he has the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. Also Doctor Strange is stronger than magic itself. *'Boomstick: Doctor Strange can banish any species or creature into another dimmension as long as that magic is stronger than the 'Banish-ees'.' *Wiz: Strange has Telephathy and Telekinesis, Protective Shields, Can change time itself, Elemental Inputation, and can sense the anomalies in time and space allowing him to protect against time travelers, extra dimensional invaders. Which like Nightmare and Dormammu. *'Boomstick: Doctor Strange has so much freaking cool powers like Divine Sources, which he can channel into his powers of mystical and non-mystical powers through dimmensions. Heck! no one else could do it, except for Doctor Strange. Then there's the Darkness of the Divine Conduit or simply "Black Magic", which looks so freaking cool! He used it on Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self.' *Wiz: Doctor Strange also wields the Eye of Agamotto. The Eye of Agamotto is a powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. Using the Eye, Strange can see through any lie, deception or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify his mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. *'Boomstick: It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions.' *Wiz: Stephen has been through alot on his quests to recover his hands after a car accident through. He's defeated the likes of Shuma-Gorath, Nightmare and the dreaded Dormammu, but sometimes Stephen has his faults. *'Boomstick: It has been said Strange's power is weaker against strictly science-based opponents. For example, He's weak to The Hulk himself as Gamma Radiation is an example! And we all know what happened to The Hulk!' *Wiz: Strange also depends on spoken incantations, mystical gesturing, and his arcane artifacts in his duties; likely these can be counted as weaknesses. Strange has been incapacitated various times by being gagged and bound, preventing him from uttering arcane invocations or performing mystic gestures. *'Boomstick: Also Strange is...technically human! Hence, if not taking proper care or defenses, Strange can be overpowered by mere blows, energy attacks, or gas. While technically immortal per se, he still must eat, sleep and breathe in order to survive.' *Wiz: Such is the skill and mastery of Doctor Strange that he is capable of spending up to 24 hours upon the astral plane before he must rejoin his ethereal form with his physical one, lest succumb to corporeal deterioration leading to bodily death and eternal suspension as a spirit. *'Boomstick: A fact not known by many people is that the use of magic takes a physical toll on its user. During his first lessons, Stephen vomited for three days straight because of this. As years went by, Strange's body changed so much his stomach can't even accept human food and can only ingest that which would kill a normal person.' *Wiz: Ugh....well yes he did vomit, but overall Doctor Strange would be the Doctor to help cure those who are sick! Even though he's not a surgeon anymore. *'Boomstick: Dad......' Doctor Fate *Wiz: Kent Nelson was the son of archaeologist Sven Nelson and, around the year 1920, the two of them were exploring the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia when they discovered an underground pyramid. *'Boomstick: It contained Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet Cilia who had been held in suspended animation for thousands of years.' *Wiz: Kent released him, but the lever accidentally unleashed a poisonous gas that killed his father. It would later be revealed that Nabu engineered this situation to gain a new host. Nabu decided to mentor the young boy in the secrets of the universe, giving him incredible powers through total molecular control and taking his grief away from him. He would serve as an agent of the Lords of Order in their never-ending battle against the Lords of Chaos. Having finished his training, Nabu gave him an amulet, cloak and helmet to become a champion of good as Doctor Fate. *'Boomstick: Now your probably saying "How'd he get those amazing powers from Egypt?" Well Kent would go on adventures as Fate, although Nabu's spirit would always guide him through the helmet and he would awaken with little memory of his own exploits. He would go on to meet a beautiful college student named Inza Cramer while traveling through Alexandria, and she would become his long-time romantic partner and confidante. His first battle was against the evil sorcerer Wotan, who struck at him through Inza using an agent named Thomas Frawley.' *Wiz: Dr. Fate's first encounter with a hero of that era was the Spectre, the wrath of God. Together they destroyed a military gateway to a netherworld of demons. *'Boomstick: It was World War II and America was pulled into the war, Dr. Fate and many other mystery men help defeat an assassination attempt of President Roosevelt's life. At Roosevelt's request, they formed the Justice Society of America or also known as The Justice League!' *Wiz: Doctor Fate has mystical arts of magic abilities, He has Astral Projection, Chronokinesis, Dimensional Travel, Divination, Eldritch Blast, Energy Construct Creation, Energy Resistance, Flame Spell, Force Field, Healing, Illusion Casting, Invisibility Magnetic, Manipulation, Hypnosis, Molecular Reconstruction, Necromancy, Phasing, Resurrection, Telepathy, Teleportation,and Divine Empowerment. *Boomstick: Also as long as if he wants to, he can make The Man of Steel immune to magic if he wanted to, and heck....he can do it whenever. *Wiz: Without his helmet on, He only has Immortality since he's prone of having any disease or aging to kill him, He must be killed in a battle only. *Boomstick: Also, with the helmet on, He feels no emotion and is physically immune to Psycho Pirate's attacks. *Wiz: He also has Invulnerability, meaning no Nuclear attacks or anything could really hurt him. *'Boomstick: He also can use Telekinesis, which he moved a freaking planet using this ability! A FREAKING PLANET!!!!' *Wiz: Fate is overall one of the most powerful DC Heroes of all time, but this does not stop him from right there *'Boomstick: You see without the Helmet on, Although Kent Nelson is an accomplished magician and crime fighter, without his helm he is significantly weakened.' *Wiz: His invulnerability does not protect him against gas-attacks. So this means he's pretty much weak on Gas related things. After long mystical battles or casting powerful spells, Fate's power would be depleted and needs to restore his mystical energy. *'Boomstick: But overall, Dr. Fate is the head leader of the Justice League and can do whatever the hell he wants!' Death Battle Strange is completely meditating in his office when the orb of Agamotto starts shining. Strange opens one eye seeing it glow and stands up and begins to travel through dimensions until he falls in front of a man with a helmet. He looks up to the Man known as Doctor Fate. Fate: What business do you have here? Strange: I'm afraid you're too powerful for me to let you live. Prepare to live your last instants. Fate chuckles while having his arms crossed. Fate: For you I am, but to me, you are! Announcer: FIGHT! Strange directly sent a series of magic bolts to Fate. Fate raised his hand, and all the bolts were deflected. Annoyed, Strange resorted to use his full power from the start. He took his wand of Wattomb and the Eye of Agamotto, and unleashed his power in a powerful beam. Fate replicated with an attack of the same kind, matching Strange. Strange: Your power exceeds my expectations! Fate: Please, I'm not even trying. Fate proceeded to magnify his beam, soon obliging Strange to retreat in a force field. He opened his hand, and created a portal, where he escaped. Strange: I need to find his weakness. Fate: And where do you think you're going? No one threatens me without suffering the consequences. Fate had used a interdimensional means of travel to follow Strange. Strange: I can feel the source of his power... it's that strange helmet!! If I managed to get it off... Strange and Fate begin to shoot mystical bolts at each other again as Strange is focusing on Fate's helmet. After a while and wrap into another dimmension. Strange shot Fate with a Mystical Bolt while Fate used a force field around it. Fate: Ah, Ah Ah, not too fast for-'' Strange thrusts his arm out into Fate's head knocking the helmet off before he could finish. Fate felt this and is slowly weakened. Strange then turn Fate into a soup of molecules. '''KO!' Results *'Boomstick: Wow, that was one-sided!' *Wiz: Doctor Fate may have had better immortality and invulnerability, but without the helmet he's weak. Doctor Strange can channel into his power and sense the weakness of a foe. *'Boomstick: He did this when in a ultimate battle with Kaecilius, which was so freaking awesome!' *Wiz: Fate has done it too, but it's limit to where his is at *'Boomstick: You could just say Fate felt this "Strange" of a battle!' *Wiz: The winner is Doctor Strange Next Time *Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!!! ???: There’s been a problem, a problem eating away at me from the inside out. I’ve become weak, I’ve shown human compassion, and it has weakened me. But no more. Tonight I will once again feast on fear and suffering. My appetite for agony will be awakened. I will once again taste the pain of others. I will feast on the fear of the innocent, and that is the sweetest taste of all. Tonight I hunger for a sacrifice. Clips show Kane from WWE Fighting various fighters and then..... PIT FIND HIS WAY INTO DEATH BATTLE. Then it shows a teaser to his opponent, link then sora came out of no everywhere Trivia *This fight is likely being done to commemorate for the new Doctor Strange movie. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Marvel VS DC Death Battles Category:Comicbook themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration